ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Standoff Part 2
Standoff Part 2 is the fortieth episode of the third season of Heroes Alliance/Heroes Alliance Forever. PLOT: As Yang/Yanger traps Yin, Master Yo, and the Heroes Alliance into a void based on their worst fears, everyone must escape and get him to snap out of it. And they realize that the Night Master energy is feeding off of him, slowly killing him. All of the heroes refuse to fight him, because they all admit Yang is a good boy and an honorable warrior, as well as proving what they did to him in the past is wrong and vow to make things right, even Spider-Man asks Yang to join the Heroes Alliance, but Yang doesn't care. Tommy yells at him that if he wants to be truly strong and have his way, he must search his heart and find what he truly wants. And it works, destroying the army in the process as Ferocitus retreats. Yang is then rushed to the hospital so he can recover. After that, everyone pologes to Yang as Master Yo comforts his grieving son and promises to be a stronger father and teacher. Still feeling bad for what he did, Yang quits Woo Foo and so does Yin who feels terrible for him. But Optimus has an even better alternative: let them join the Heroes Alliance! CAST: Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime Austin St. John as Red Ranger/Jason Lee Scott Michael Lindsay as VictoryGreymon Drake Bell as Spider-Man/Peter Parker Corey Burton as Computer X Justin Long as Josh Holo Jason David Frank as Black Dino Ranger/Tommy Oliver Scott McCord as Yang/Yanger Stephanie Morgenstern as Yin Kevin Michael Richardson as Master Yo, Additional Voices Novie Edwards as Lina Dwayne Hill as Roger Jr., Dave Jonathan Wilson as Coop Ron Rubin as Boogeyman Bill Engvall as Jobeaux Megan Fahlenbock as Melodia Fred Tatasciore as Ferocitus Frank Welker as Vocal Effects, Additional Voices INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: * n/a TRIVIA: * Heroes Alliance never had a shifting alliance until this episode. Yin and Yang are now the fifth and sixth members of the Heroes Alliance! * Yang finally succumbs to his pain and suffering and is no longer Yanger. QUOTES: * "I mean, teaming up with a Power Ranger? That is so awesome!" -Dave * "Yeah, I know. But right now, our friends are in trouble." -Black Dino Ranger * "C'mon, Heroes Alliance and Woo Foo Knights! You can do it! Face your fears!" -Josh Holo * "Why...? Why am I...getting so weak...?..." -Yanger * "I refuse to fight my own son, even I don't recognize him as that as much!" -Master Yo * "Me too!" -Optimus Prime throwing down his weapon * "You finally chose to surrender?!" -Yanger * "Not surrendering. We're doing this to prove to you that you are like us, and we're like you. I know what you're going through, but the Night Master energy you used on you, it's killing you slowly and you must let go for your sake. Look, you're a good kid and an honorable warrior pure of heart. You are driven to grief and seeing yourself as the victim. If you can change, so can we. We're better people than last time. I promise there will times when you can be respected. It's time to let go of the past and be better people from this day forward." -Optimus Prime * "Yang, I want you and Yin to join the Heroes Alliance and we can make the Earth a safer place." -Spider-Man * "I don't care! I must destroy Mankind and my Father who does not love me!." -Yanger * "So that's it? Is this what you want?! Huh?! The world doesn't have to be glamorus, but you're making it even less glamorous with such unreasonable acts of vengeance when you can figure out a better way! DON'T YOU SEE, THE NIGHT MASTER'S ENERGY---IT'S KILLING YOU! THERE'S NO WONDER YOU FINALLY FIND YOURSELF WEAKENING! SO, I'M GONNA ASK YOU TO LOOK INSIDE YOUR HEART, AND FIND OUT WHAT YOU TRULY WANT IN YOUR LIFE! LET GO OF THIS EVIL, AND FROM NOW ON, IF YOU WANT YOUR WAY AND PROVE YOURSELF YOU WANT TO BE A HERO WITH RESPECT, DO THE RIGHT THING AND CALL IT OFF!" -Tommy Oliver *shouting angrily at Yang* * "I'm sorry, father! I'm sorry Yin! *snivels* I'm sorry everyone!!!" -Yang *cries as Master Yo comforts him* * "It's over, son. It's all over." -Master Yo comforting Yang, promising to be a stronger father * "I now realize I only made things worse when I became Yanger. I'm going to do the right thing, and quit Woo Foo for good." -Yang to everybody's dismay * "If Yang leaves, I leave to." -Yin * "I'll tell you what, maybe there's a better alternative. Come join us, join the Heroes Alliance. And I'm sure everyone will respect you." -Optimus Prime Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Episodes